Win a Date With Avatar Korra
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Bolin enters himself and Mako in a contest to win a date with Korra. (un)Fortunately Mako wins. Makorra modern AU.


**A/N**: For be the peaf prompt Legendary. I had fun with this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>"Come on bro you should sign up too!" Bolin said as he typed away on his laptop.<p>

"I'm not going to sign up for a stupid contest to win a date with a reclusive girl. For all you know she's incredibly weird," Mako said as he scrolled through news stories on his phone. "Honestly Bo I can't believe you even want to enter-"

"And we're both entered!" Bolin said triumphantly as he closed his computer. "Too late now you could win!"

Mako glared at his brother. "Put the computer on the table."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to pay for a new one and I'm going to tackle you in two seconds." Bolin carefully put the laptop down on the living room table before sprinting around the sofa to try to escape. Mako, not to be outdone, vaulted over the sofa and managed to catch Bolin's leg. They hit the ground with a thunk and Mako wrapped his arm around Bolin's neck. "Don't ever enter me in contests again!"

"Sorry," Bolin wheezed, "but it's not like you're going to get a date otherwise." He elbowed Mako in the stomach and began to crawl away.

"Take it back!" Mako yelled as he grabbed Bolin's foot. The rolled around on the floor for a little while more, landing a few good hits in the process.

Finally they both sprawled out on the floor. "It's not like you're going to win," Bolin said.

"Sure, sure," Mako replied.

* * *

><p>Mako's phone lit up with an unknown number. He wasn't supposed to answer his phone while on the clock but he had a break due anyway. He hurried into the corridor before answering. "Hello?" He asked tentatively.<p>

"Are you Mako?" An overly cheery woman asked.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"My name is Ginger and I'm Avatar Korra's publicist-"

"Why are you calling me?"

"To congratulate you of course! You're going on a date with Avatar Korra!"

"Fuck!" Mako screamed.

"You better have a good explanation for that kind of language," Lin said as she walked past him.

"Sorry Chief," he mumbled before returning to his phone conversation. "Look I don't want to go on a date with this girl, get someone else to do it."

"Sorry, no can do," Ginger said. "We just announced it on Facebook and Twitter."

"Well unannounce it!"

The woman huffed. "Look it's one measly date. It's not going to kill you to have some fun. Besides you only have to give the idea and then we plan everything and you two do a few photo ops and maybe a few quotes and bam we're done. You don't even have to really talk to her if you don't want to."

"Promise?" Mako asked.

"Geez you really don't want this, do you?"

"Promise?" Mako said again.

"Yeah yeah promise. Date idea?"

"The boardwalk in Republic City." He figured it had enough places for photo ops while also being a great place to waste a few hours. Not to mention he could play endless games and not actually have to talk to her.

"Excellent choice. We'll scope it out and make sure everything is set for the date. We'll be in contact with the time."

"Yeah, sure fine. This isn't going to be a big deal, is it?"

She laughed. "Oh you're precious." And then she hung up. Mako stared at his phone and cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to make Bolin do this for me," he muttered before heading back into the bullpen.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw a text from Bolin.

"Bro you won! You're picture is everywhere!" Attached was a screencap of the tweet announcing the winner and a picture of him. A picture he knew Bolin posted on his Facebook from his last birthday party.

He had a red mark on his forehead for about an hour after hitting his head on his desk.

* * *

><p>Ginger called him back to tell him everything checked out and the date was going to be in three weeks and on a Wednesday. Apparently something about the place being less crowded that day. The week before an appropriate outfit was sent over for him. He didn't mind the red button up shirt but the black jeans were a little much.<p>

"Aren't you going to do anything with your hair?" Bolin asked as Mako waited for the car to come pick him up.

"No," he said. "Should I?"

"Well it all depends on what you're going for. Your hair currently says 'I don't care but I actually spent a long time getting my hair perfect' but it we do a little work you can get it to 'I really don't care and you wouldn't guess I spent hours on it.'"

"That sounds like the most useless thing ever and I showered after work and you know this is just what happens."

"Please let me do something with it Mako!" Bolin begged. "Please you're already going on the date I want to go on and you know nothing about her!"

"No and what is there to know? She's famous for being the reincarnation of the Avatar."

"She's also an amazing bender! Plus her tweets are super cool and her instagram pics are amazing!"

"You don't know anything about her! For all you know she's super boring!"

Bolin eyed his brother. "Fine prove me wrong."

"What?"

"Go on the date and if she's as boring as you think she is I will clean the apartment for a month. If you end up liking her then, uh…"

"Then I what?"

"You...have to let me style your hair for a month."

"Deal and I can't wait to not clean."

"I'll be out buying hair products while you're gone."

The doorbell rang just in time and Mako headed out for his probably boring date.

* * *

><p>His cheeks hurt from smiling. "Is this the last one?" He asked through clenched teeth.<p>

"Spirits I hope you," Korra said as she shifted slightly closer to him for their promotional pictures. Since meeting the Avatar he'd been whisked all over the boardwalk to take pictures with her. They'd posed with cotton candy, by a game, in the roller coaster (they didn't actually get to ride it), and finally in front of the water.

"Just one more, the lighting is doing amazing things," Ginger called. "Korra rest your head on his shoulder and look happy."

"I would be much happier if you'd just leave me alone," she muttered.

"And that's it! Now you two have about two hours to go around and do whatever it is you want. Mako I expect you to give a few interesting quotes about the date and then we'll run a story a story on it. Korra I expect you to be at the gate on time."

"Of course, Nanny," Korra said sweetly with a little wave. Ginger rolled her eyes and walked away with the photographer. "I'm sorry for all that."

"I kind of figured that would happen," Mako said.

She chuckled. "Yeah and look, this is all kind of weird for me. You're probably some super fan who is expecting someone completely different but-"

"I'm not."

"Uh, come again?"

"My brother entered me. He's the one who entered me and I'm not even sure how I passed the background check-"

"You're a cop who was orphaned. You had some misdemeanor as a kid but that's entirely sealed. Nothing else about you turned up anything and Chief Beifong personally vouched for you." He raised an eyebrow. "I got your whole backstory because I was kind of worried I'd have nothing to talk about."

"And here I know nothing about you."

"Ok fine." She held out her hand. "I'm Korra, the Avatar. I was raised in a compound where I studied bending everyday and was homeschooled. About two years ago I discovered the Internet and for some reason people wanted to know what I was doing. So my parents hired a PR person and I became a kind of celebrity."

Mako looked at her hand. She wiggled her fingers at him. "Fine," he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Mako, a junior detective. My parents died when I was a kid and my brother and I did some things that I'm not too proud of to survive until we found a home with Toza who taught us bending. We formed the Fire Ferrets and-"

"Wait, wait, that was you?!"

"Uh, yeah? Wasn't that in my history that you got?"

"No! I knew all your stats! You were my favorite player! Your single handed win against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos was the best match I ever saw!"

"That's...rather impressive."

She blushed. "Yeah I kind of got really into it for awhile. Shame the players strike shut things down for so long."

He huffed. "That was the stupidest thing ever and all Tahno's fault! He was going to benefit from it, raising the stupid cap on how much money they can get from sponsors. Which just meant teams with twice as many sponsors could get twice as much money."

"Very opinionated on this, are we?" She teased.

"Kind of. So you liked probending?"

"Yup." They started walking down the boardwalk. "What do you want to do?"

"I was kind of thinking we could go do our own thing for the next few hours."

She stopped. "You really don't want to do this, do you?"

"It's just stupid and I-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? No."

"Someone you like?"

"...no."

"Then what's your problem? You're on a date with an admittedly hot girl and all you want to do is leave. Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm thinking meat on a stick, and then we're going to ride the stupid roller coaster at least five times and then we're going to see how can win the best carnival prize."

"I'll get sick going on the roller coaster after eating."

"Counter or I'm getting you a vomit bag."

"Fine. Counter: we get food then try to win prizes then roller coaster and then we get ice cream and eat it while riding the sky ride."

"Oooohhh ice cream. I think I'll have to take you up on that. Now come on let's get some food!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down boardwalk. "I yelped this place and they said this little stand is the best food here."

"You're kind of crazy," he shouted.

"You kind of like it."

He had to admit the skewers were pretty good. Especially with the spicy sauce that he ended up licking off his fingers. She beat him at every game and they ended up with a bunch of toys: a huge stuffed polarbear dog, a flock of stuffed turtleducks, three different bouncy balls, and one complete dvd of pro bending highlights from the past ten years. The bored roller coaster operator let them ride six times in a row before saying they had to go wait in line again. They rode it two more times before deciding it was time for ice cream.

They were currently squished into the sky rider seat, polarbear dog between them and turtleducks on either side. "I'm going to give the turtleducks to Tenzin's kids," Korra said as she licked her spoon.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed you liked kids."

"They're like the siblings I never had," she said. "I babysit them all the time. You should meet them sometime." He choked on his ice cream. "What?"

"Nothing." She reached over and took a spoonful of his. "Hey I didn't say you could do that!"

"But your chocolate caramel swirl looks so good!" She whined.

"Then I get some of your cookie dough," he said as a took a spoonful, careful to also take some of the hot fudge she insisted on getting.

"No fair!" The ride stopped and then looked at each other. "Is it supposed to do that?" He nodded. "Why did you want to ride this anyway?"

"Before my parents died as a treat my mom would take Bolin and I here and get ice cream and ride this."

She smiled. "That's really sweet." The ride started again and they sat in silence finishing their ice cream.

They were walking back to the entrance, Mako holding the polarbear dog and Korra with the turtleducks (the balls and dvd were in her purse). "I had a good time," she said.

"I did too."

She mock gasped. "Mr. Grumpy Pants had a good time? I should put this out to the world!"

"Haha, I get it."

"No really, let's take a selfie for my instagram." She fished her phone out of her purse. "Come on, just one," she begged.

"Fine." They stood close, Korra's head fitting just under his chin.

"Smile," she commanded before taking the picture. She showed it to him and he had to admit they did look good. "I'll even send it to you," she said.

He smirked. "Is that a roundabout way of getting my number or email address?"

She rocked on her heels. "Maybe," she said coyly.

"Here, I'll enter it into your phone and then call the number so I can have yours."

"Plus it proves its the right number." He'd let her have that one.

"Where have you been?" Ginger yelled as they reached the designated meeting place. "You are two hours late! I was about to call security in case you were kidnapped and-"

"Sorry it was my fault. Korra found out I'm her favorite probender and we kind of lost track of time. Not her fault at all."

"What he said," Korra added.

"Well come on, I promised to have you home at a reasonable time."

"Bye Mako!" Korra called as she followed Ginger.

"Wait!" He shouted before running up to her. He quickly kissed her. "Goodbye."

On their next date she made fun of his hair and he had to admit his brother did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome.<strong>


End file.
